


The Anniversary

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: On the anniversary of Sirius's death, Remus helps Hermione and without realizing it, she helps him as well.





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Totally random PWP that popped into my head months ago and has been done for quite some time, but that I was too lazy to upload until now. :)

He could smell her again. 

She was all the way across the room and yet, he could smell her. Because of his heightened senses, he'd smelled her arousal for the last five days. He watched her, sitting in her little corner looking sad, confused, and lustful. No one else seemed to notice it, but no one else could smell her either. She sat in her chair, fidgeting, and throwing covetous looks at the various couples around the room.

Everyone had consumed a bit to drink that evening so rules of decorum had seemed to evaporate. Harry had Ginny on his lap and she was shamelessly kissing him and rubbing his chest and legs. Ron and Luna were snuggled close in a large armchair next to the fire. Bill and Fleur were firmly attached at the mouth and hadn't come up for air for many minutes, and Charlie and Tonks were securely wrapped around each other on the couch. He watched them in detached amusement for a moment before looking back at Hermione. He and Tonks had tried to be together for while but it just hadn't worked. She had said she felt uncomfortable with the fact that he always seemed on edge.

Hermione unconsciously rubbed her legs together. He forced himself to look away before anyone noticed him staring. He wouldn't have normally been so focused on her, but after five days of her pheromones, he was ready to spontaneously combust. He'd been constantly hard and no amount of achieving self-gratification would make his body behave. 

What could have her so aroused that it would be constant for five days? Why hasn't she dealt with it yet? If she didn't soon, he was going to have to leave Grimmauld just to get himself under control.

He took another drink of firewhiskey and glowered at the floor. His emotions were already frayed because of this time of year. Two years ago today, Sirius had died. His lover of so many years was gone, and he still felt the loss acutely. No one else seemed to notice, however. Lupin looked around the room again in agitation. He would have thought that maybe Harry, of all people, would have remembered but he was distracted by the redhead in his lap. 

Stifling a growl, he stood up and left the drawing room. Instead of going to his room, he headed for the third floor and walked to the very end of the hall. He grasped the doorknob and pushed open the door to Sirius's room. He entered silently and shut the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, he set his firewhiskey glass on the bedside table before looking around the room. It hadn't changed one bit since Sirius had died. Posters of Quidditch teams and half-naked women lined the walls. Lupin smirked. Both he and Sirius had been bi-sexual but he knew that if Sirius's parents had gone in that room to find pictures of half-naked men to go with the women, he would have been beaten senseless. So Sirius played the ultimate play boy, both at school and at home. He and Lupin had been a strict secret.

He saw old schoolbooks thrown in a corner, old Hogwarts uniforms in the closet, and pictures of the Marauders in the desk drawer. He knew Sirius and had always been a sentimental soul, no matter how he vehemently denied it. 

Lupin moved over to the closet and picked a random shirt. It was white with a deep V collar. Ruffles lined the collar and wrists and Lupin remembered those same ruffles caressing the skin of Sirius's neck and hands. More that once, Lupin had toyed with them while sitting next to him on the sofa. He had also ripped it in half once when he was in a hurry.

Lupin chuckled but the small laughs soon turned to small sobs. He leaned against one of the walls and slid down onto the floor. He allowed the grief to wash over him in waves, bringing tears of frustration and sadness. They fell down his cheeks and into the hand he had covering his mouth. He had no idea how long he sat there, allowing himself to cry the one and only time for that year. Once his eyes seemed to run out of tears to shed, he stood slowly and moved over to the bed. 

Just looking at it brought memories to Lupin's mind. He hadn't been to the Black house before Sirius went to Azkaban but they made good use of this room after. It was out of the way and had thicker walls than most of the other rooms. This was the bed where they had finally come together again after so many years. Lupin crawled onto it and moved to the very middle before flopping onto his back. He stared at the ceiling in abject misery.

Still clutching the shirt in his hand, he raised it to his face. He wasn't expecting to be able to still smell Sirius, it had been two years after all, but there was his scent, almost as strong as if Sirius were right there. Lupin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He was still on edge from Hermione's scent following him around all day so when he smelled Sirius on top of that, he couldn't help the fact that he started to get hard. He removed the shirt from his face and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants. He willed himself to relax and for his body to get back under control. Before he knew it, he fell asleep in the same spot he had so many times before, only now without a big scruffy man to hold onto as oblivion claimed him.

 

~*~

 

Hermione was more uncomfortable than she cared to admit. As she looked around the room at all the making-out couples, she rubbed her legs together again. Why was everyone all over each other today? Maybe there was just something in the air. She watched Ginny's wandering hands for a while before forcing herself to look away. She had been aroused to the point of insanity for the last few days and didn't know why. Usually it would just go away but it seemed to be getting worse. She had tried to get herself off, but she didn't like it very much. Nothing had happened. 

She had been very disappointed in that. Her friends said it was the only way they stayed sane if they didn't have boys on hand, so Hermione had been very interested to try. It didn't help. She thought she must have been doing it wrong so she did with that what she did with everything - she researched it. According to everything she read she was doing it correctly, and yet she still felt no release of relief. 

So for the last five days she's felt like exploding. Every time she had to herself, she reached down into her knickers and tried to gain some sort of relief, and was always left frustrated and desperate. 

Finally getting angry with the horny group around her, she stood up and left. Lupin had left a while ago and she should have gone when he did. After he had left, everyone seemed to leave any sense of modesty behind. Getting too embarrassed and too turned on to stay, she went to the room she shared with Luna and Ginny. She flopped onto her back and felt tears in her eyes of frustration. She knew she could reach down now and stroke herself but it was pointless. She'd just get even angrier. 

Even as she lay still, her core ached and her chest felt heavy. Memories of what the group of people would randomly do downstairs infiltrated her mind and with each one, a spark of heat would lance through her midsection. She groaned and turned her head to the side, almost as if trying to turn away from the images.

The door to the bedroom burst open and Ginny and Harry fell through the doorway. Hermione sat up and watched as the couple laughed and helped each other up. She knew what would happen next.

"Eh, Hermione?" Ginny said desperately.

"Yes, I know," she grumbled, getting up off the bed and leaving the room. The couple shot her an appreciative look before she pulled the door shut after her.

Whenever they were feeling the urge, they would politely ask Hermione to leave the room so they could have it to themselves. It never bothered Hermione before but with the state she was in at the moment, it just made her feel worse. Knowing going to the boys' room was pointless because Ron and Luna were sure to have taken over it, or were about to, Hermione did what she always did. There was one room in the house that she knew no one would be in and where no one would barge in and demand that she leave. 

She went to the very end of the hall and opened the door to Sirius's old room. Ever since he had died, no one seemed to go in there except her and she only did when she had to. The first time she had stayed the night in there, she had felt bad about it. It was _Sirius's_ room. But after lying on his bed she got over any feelings of discomfort. The bed was amazing. So every few days she was stuck going there but she was beginning to like it. She got a room to herself for a bit, even if it did have posters of half naked females.

She entered his room and headed over to the chairs around the fireplace. She didn't bother to look around her because she had the room memorized. She sat heavily in one of the cushy chairs and stared into space.

Why didn't it work for her? Why couldn't she bring herself pleasure? Everyone else seemed to have a partner to take care of it for them. She was not so lucky. She and Ron parted ways after only a few weeks. His whining and her nature seemed to clash. By some sort of miracle, he and Luna got along really well.

She sat there for a long time, lost in her thoughts before she decided going to bed would be smart. As she stood and started to remove her clothing, she remembered she forgot her nightclothes in her room. Cursing a blue streak in her mind, she pulled off her clothes roughly with the exception of her knickers. She tossed them in a heap onto the seat of the chair. She felt restless, and didn’t feel like getting into bed yet. Instead she flopped back into the chair and stared at the bare fireplace, contemplating whether it was worth it to light a fire. As she was thinking about how long she was even going to be awake, she heard something from the general direction of the bed. Frowning, she reached for her wand and looked around the side of the chair.

 

~*~

 

Lupin woke to the scent of her. He looked around the room and noticed nothing out of place, but her scent was there. Had she come in here? Did she see him and leave? Or had she just walked by the door? No, the room was at the end of the hall. 

Whatever the reason, her scent still hung in the air and made his already uncomfortable erection even worse. Giving up on it just going away, he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and eased down the zip. With a smile he recalled how Sirius had loved to watch him pleasure himself. It made sense for him to do so in Sirius's room on the anniversary of his death. He pushed his jeans down his hips to his mid-thigh and his underwear soon followed. Deciding to do this right, he unbuttoned his shirt all the way as well, but kept it on. It was open all the way down his chest and stomach. 

He reclined fully onto his back and reached down to wrap a hand around his aching prick. He let out a sigh as he began to stroke. He went at a slow pace, enjoying himself. He moved his hand over his chest, running his fingers through the course hairs that grew there. Remembering how Sirius loved it when he would twist his own nipples, he did just that. He twisted hard and groaned, arching his back. Shocks of pleasure shot through his chest and to his groin. In his mind, he saw Sirius at the other end of the bed grinning and encouraging him.

_"_ _I love it when you do that,"_ he heard Sirius say. _"Do it again."_

So he did, this time to the other side. He gasped and sped up the hand on his cock, gripping it a little tighter. He moved the hand on his chest down and cupped his balls, rolling them in his hand. He slid his thumb up over the tip and smeared his pre-cum around and rubbed the slit. His breaths were coming out in gasps and groans and he went back to stroking.

_"_ _Come,"_ growled Sirius. 

Remus cried out as he twisted his hand around his shaft. He brought his other hand back up to his chest and continued his assault on his nipples, ruthlessly twisting and pinching. 

_"Come now,"_ Sirius demanded.

His back arched and his mouth opened in a cry as he came. His release shot out over his hand and stomach and still he didn't stop moving his hand until he heard a small squeak. His eyes shot open and he looked over to see an almost naked Hermione Granger standing by the bed.

 

~*~

 

Hermione dropped her wand.Remus Lupin was on Sirius Black's bed and wanking furiously.

She closed her eyes tight and opened them, making sure that her distraught mind wasn't playing tricks on her. But no, there he was. Heat lanced through her center as she watched the beautiful man on the bed stroke himself. In the moonlight from the window she could see the scars on his abdomen flash as his stomach muscles clenched repeatedly. She heard his moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He pinched and twisted his own nipples and bucked his hips into his hand.

Hermione couldn't breath. She stood up, moving closer to get a better look. Her hands fisted at her sides and she rubbed her legs together, aching for something, anything, to take away her horribly wonderful ache. She wished with all her heart she could do to herself what Remus was doing.

He twisted the hand around his arousal, arched his back, cried out and came. She watched in amazement as jets of his cum shot over his hand and stomach. Even though he came, his moved his hand as he caught his breath. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had even seen.

She squeaked.

His eyes shot open and her heart stopped as he saw her. His eyes got huge and he sat up quickly, pulling his pants up. She couldn't move.

"What, ah," his voice was still husky. She quivered. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her and his eyes locked on her chest. She glanced down and realized that she still was only wearing her knickers. He hands flew up to cover herself as she stammered, "I, see, uh, well it's, I mean-"

She couldn't think and seemed incapable of speech. He seemed to realize her plight and snatched up a piece of clothing from the bed.

"Here," he said. "It's a shirt. Put it on."

He tossed it to her and she nodded. She turned her back on him and pulled the shirt over her head. The neck was low, all the way to the top of her knickers, and had ruffles everywhere. She stuffed her arms through the sleeves and saw more ruffles at the cuffs. She pulled the sides of the neck together and turned back around, her face flaming. He was standing on the other side of the bed and had his pants back up and fastened but his shirt was still undone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Ginny and Harry have the bedroom," she replied, talking very fast and looking at anything other than Remus. "It happens a lot so I always come here because it's the only open room."

He nodded distractedly.

"Why aren't you wearing anything?"

"I came in a few minutes ago," she replied, her voice now high. "I didn't see you, were you here?"

"Yeah, I was asleep," he replied. "You...you didn't see me?"

"I never looked at the bed," she replied. "I sat in the chair for a while, took off my clothes, and was about to get into bed and…yeah."

He nodded again, looking away. The soft light from the windows shone off his hair and half of his face was in shadow. The muscles of his stomach and chest were defined and moved as he breathed.

Hermione rubbed her legs together again.

Remus flinched and let his head fall back, showing the line of his throat.

"Remus," she gasped, speaking without the consent of her mind. "I...I need your help."

He lifted his head and looked at her. She had to stop talking. Now. She couldn't say what her mouth was about to say.

"How do you do it?" 

Oh God, she did say it.

He looked confused. "Do what?"

"Come," she squeaked, horrified. Why was she talking? "I can't. I don't know why."

She expected him to look horrified or disgusted or something along those lines. She didn't expect surprise then sudden understanding.

"I've tried," she continued, still horrified but encouraged by the look on his face. "But it never felt that good. So I stopped doing it, just giving up. The ah...arousal usually goes away but it just won't now. It hasn't for days. I'm almost going insane."

She turned red and looked down, too afraid to look at him. He stayed quiet for a long time.

"Perhaps you're just not hitting the right spot," he said slowly. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring firmly at the bed. "I’ve wondered..."

"You what?" she said, confused. His eyes shot to hers.

"Since we're being blunt,” he said. "I have an animal’s sense of sight, hearing, taste, and smell."

She stood there for a moment before she understood. Her eyes got huge before she raised a hand and covered them.

"It's not you fault," he said quickly. "But I've been drowning in you pheromones for five days. I kept wondering why you didn't just take care of it."

She nodded slowly, too embarrassed to ever look at him again. She heard him walk around the bed and approach her. She winced and turned her head away.

"I don't know how much help I can be," he said softly. 

His nearness was getting to her. She was getting hot and achy, worse then she had ever felt. Yet again, her mouth spoke without her permission.

"Please..." she whimpered.”I'm going insane. I don't know how."

He touched her cheek, forcing her to look at him. She could see the battle in his eyes. Did he help her? But if he did, how could he live with himself after? A tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't help it. She was frustrated and couldn't think and the tension in her body was killing her. He wiped the tear away and she saw the resolve on his face. 

"And do you promise that we can keep things as normal as possible after?"

She nodded. He took a deep breath and took her hand. He pulled over to one of the cushy chairs next to the empty fireplace.

_"_ _Incendio,"_ he murmured. A cheery fire erupted in the grate and she felt the warmth of it in her face. The hand that wasn't held in his was still clutching the shirt closed and she gripped it tighter as he sat in the cushy chair. He tugged on her hand for her to sit with him, but Hermione stayed standing. She could see sadness in his features and didn't understand it.

"If you don't want to..." she began.

"It's fine," he said shortly.

She looked at his face again and didn't move.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You look sad," she said softly.

He winced slightly and looked away. He brought the hand that wasn't holding hers to his mouth and closed his eyes. Understanding blossomed in her mind.

"It's about Sirius, isn't it?" she said, squeezing his hand. He raised his head and looked at her in shock.

 

~*~

 

"I thought no one else remembered," he said.

"We all remember, we're just taking it differently," she replied. "For the most part it seems people are trying to not think about it."

"Is that why Harry and Ginny were so firmly wrapped around each other?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," she said, grinning. Her grin faltered after a moment and she seemed to be trying to gather courage. "Can I....I mean.... were you and Sirius, ah..."

"We were lovers," he replied softly. "I trust you can keep that to yourself?"

She nodded.

"Seriously, if you don't want to do this-"

"Why not?"

"If you and he...I mean..."

"We were bisexual, Hermione," he said, smiling softly.

"Ah," she replied. He could tell she was nervous but that wasn't why she was stalling. "I want to do this, desperately, but I won't unless you look at least marginally more cheerful."

He gave a weak laugh but he could feel his throat tighten against his will. He thought he had finished crying for the evening. Hermione kneeled next to his chair and he looked down at her. 

"I can't help it," he said sadly.

"Do you think he'd want you to sit here and cry for him?" she said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Sirius wouldn't want that. Think about it, what would he want you to do?"

Almost as if sitting next to them and waiting for that question to be asked, Remus heard Sirius again.

_"_ _I'd want you to touch her,_ " he said lowly and Remus could almost feel Sirius’s breath on his ear. _"I know you want to. I can feel it. Do it. Touch her, make her come."_

Remus groaned and focused on Hermione. She was sitting there, consoling him and trying to make him feel better while she was trying to keep herself in check. Her face was flushed and she was taking deep, steadying breaths. And he was just sitting there even after she had asked for his help.

_"M_ _ove on, love,"_ Sirius whispered in his ear. 

Remus smiled slowly at her. He felt Hermione's heartbeat pick up the pace in her hand. Her eyes widened a bit and she licked her lip. His own heart pounded in his chest as he squeezed her hand and jerked his head up, motioning for her to stand. She did quickly and he pulled her closer to him. He released her hand and reached under the large shirt she was wearing. Her breaths came in gasps and she didn't move to stop him as he reached into the sides of her knickers and pulled him down. He pulled them down her legs and she stepped out of them. He tossed them onto the floor and sat back.

"Turn around," he ordered, his voice husky once again. She bit her lower lip and looked at him in confusion. He only raised his eyebrows. She swallowed and did as he asked.

The shirt was long enough on her that it fell almost to her knees. He smiled to himself and reached up, grabbing her hips. She gasped and he pulled her backwards, onto his lap. She sat there stiffly until he touched her shoulders and pulled her back until she was reclining on his chest. Her legs were still together so he reached around her to her knees. He placed one hand under each knee and pulled them open until they were on each side on his legs. She was breathing hard and watching his handsas they left her knees. He moved his left hand to the armrest and reached for her right hand with his. 

He spread his legs wide, taking hers with them. He felt her tense again and gently rubbed her hand in his. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and clutched the shirt tighter in her fist. He reached up to her left hand and made her release the hold on the shirt. She shut her eyes tight as he pulled her hand away. The neckline opened slightly, but not enough to reveal anything other than the space between her breasts and her navel.

Still holding her right hand in his, he moved it down and under the hem of the shirt. She began to pant as he moved their combined hands to her crotch. He could feel the heat of her as their hands climbed higher. When he knew they were only millimeters from their fingers touching her center, he stopped. He felt the tension from her back on his chest and her fingers stiff under his.

"Relax," he said into her ear. She swallowed and closed her eyes, obviously willing her muscles to unclench. When that didn't work, he reached up with his left hand and turned her face to his. He looked into her large brown eyes for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

 

~*~

 

He was kissing her. Remus Lupin was kissing her. Hermione never was one for idle making out. All of the boys she had kissed so far had really ruined it for her. They either used too much tongue or saliva. After a while she just figured her expectations were too high. 

But Remus's kiss... At first she tensed again in pure shock but his mouth felt too good against hers. Her body melted into his and pressed his lips a little firmer against hers. She sighed laid her head against his shoulder. He pulled his lips back a little and brushed them against hers, moving back and forth before pressing back. Tentatively, she pushed her tongue against his mouth. He moaned low in his throat and opened his mouth slightly, allowing her to ease her tongue in. 

Slightly nervous because the last time she had tried this it ended in a saliva overload, she brushed her tongue against his. She sighed in pleasure. So _that's_ what that's supposed to feel like. Like smooth velvet. He massaged her tongue with his, sucking on it slightly before releasing it. Before she could repeat the lovely process, he took her lower lip between his teeth and tugged, sending bolts of electricity through her system. She gasped, her eyes opening wide in shock. His eyes were open and focused on her. She reached up with her left hand and pulled his mouth back to hers, crushing her lips to his.

It felt like a battle, their mouths fighting for dominance. They licked, bit and sucked, each trying to force the other under their submission. Hermione felt she was doing pretty well but Remus had a weapon she did not. While she was busy kissing him to near dizziness, he moved their joined hands to her wet cunt.

Her back arched and she gasped, pulling her mouth from his and arching her neck back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her neck while she drew ragged breaths. He didn't move their hand but just that touch, that gentle pressure, was more than she had ever felt with her frustrated rubbing all alone. 

He slowly moved their combined hands over her, making her shudder in his arms. 

"How does it feel," he said slowly in her ear. "When we press _here?_ "

He pushed their hands to a spot Hermione could never find. She gave a small scream before biting her lips shut. He moved their fingers over that little spot and soon she was moving her hips against their hands.

Remus groaned next to her and his head fell back. Under her bum, she felt his hardness. She had made him hard. She smiled.

The neck of the shirt opened and revealed her left breast but she didn't care. Remus raised his head to look at her and saw the opened shirt. He raised his left hand and traced her nipple, making it harder than before. She arched her back, silently asking him to touch her more. He cupped her, flicking his thumb over the hardened nub. She jerked each time he did, giving small gasps.

She didn't even realize she was moving her own fingers on herself until he took his hand away. He gripped the hem of the large shirt and pulled. She took her hand away from herself and allowed him to pull the shirt up and off. She leaned back again, her naked back to his naked front. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt the sweat from her back and the course hairs of his chest. She ran her hand down her body and continued to pleasure herself, now completely naked in his arms. He raised both hands and cupped her now free breasts. She moaned as he caressed them, sending languid warmth through her chest. She started moving her hips against her hand again and heard his sharp intake of breath. His hands left her chest and she moaned in disappointment.

She opened her eyes, never stopping her fingers on her clit, and saw that he was gripping the arms of the chair in a white-knuckled grip. He was panting next to her ear. She took her hand away from herself long enough to sit up on his lap so that her cunt was pressed to his crotch through his jeans. He put his hands on her hips to steady her and she put her hand back between her legs. She rolled her hips in time with her hand, moaning in pleasure at the friction of his jeans combined with her own fingers. He cried out behind her and tightened his grip on her hips. He started to move his hips into hers, driving his arousal hard into hers.

She moaned and let her head fall back. She continued to ride her hand and his crotch, feeling a tension building in her abdomen. He suddenly sat up behind her and wrapped his left arm around her middle. He pulled her hand away from herself and put his own fingers on her. She groaned and moved her hips against his fingers. It felt even better when he did it.

The tension snapped, sending waves and waves of hot and electrifying pleasure through her. She bit her lips shut and screamed against her teeth. She shuddered in his arms, riding her orgasm through.

She slumped against him, dizzy. She had finally achieved what she had tried so hard to do. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his in thanks because she was pretty sure she couldn't speak. She opened her eyes and looked at his face and saw that he had a strained sort of smile in place. Then she remembered that he was hard. She could feel it under her still-pulsing core.

She reached back between her legs but instead of touching herself, she touched him through his jeans. He winced and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione," he gasped. "No, you shouldn't."

He then picked her up as if she weighed nothing and placed her on her unsteady legs, causing her to fall to the floor. She landed on her knees and cried out in pain. Before she could move to right herself, he was there on the floor with her. He reached for her shoulder and looked concerned.

"Hermione!" he said. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

She nodded and blinked the tears of pain from her eyes. She looked back to his face and smiled.

"I'm fine," she said, patting the hand on her shoulder. She tilted her head. "Why can't I touch you?"

 

~*~

 

Remus tried to think of a logical answer. Because this was about her needs. Because he was mourning his lost lover. Because he was sure it would only make things more awkward when this whole thing was over.

" _You're an idiot if you turn that down,"_ Sirius muttered once again in his ear. _"The girl wants to repay the favor and you're being a pussy. If this is about what Hermione wants, give it to her."_

Sirius was right. It would be ungentlemanly to turn her down. He smiled slowly at her and saw her pulse jump in her neck.

"Why Hermione," he said softly, never removing his gaze from hers. "You can."

He watched her face as she watched his hands. When he moved up on to his knees, her eyes locked with his crotch. They remained there when his erection was released from the confines of his underwear. Her eyes got big, but not in fear. Fascination was what had taken over her features. He couldn't help but smile as she stared at him. He knew he was not unlucky in size and was pretty sure Hermione had never seen one before.

Then she licked her lips. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth and she looked up at him. He reached over and pulled her to him so that she was on her knees right in front of him. Even kneeling, he was a good five inches taller than her. He reached for her right hand and guided it to his cock and shut his eyes on a sigh at first contact. He removed his hand from hers and she immediately began exploring. 

She traced the veins with a fingertip and slid her thumb over the slit in the head. He bit his lip to stop any sound escaping his mouth but it was sweet torture. He felt her innocence through her hesitant touches and he reveled in it. 

Her soft ministrations began to drive him crazy with want and he finally reached for her hand again. He pulled it away from his arousal and she shot him a confused look. He brought her hand to his mouth and slowly licked her palm. Her eyes darkened as she watched his tongue and she unconsciously rubbed her legs together. He grinned at her and sucked two of her fingers into his mouth, tasting her on her own fingertips. Her jaw dropped and he heard her deep breaths as he saw her naked chest rise and fall. 

He licked her entire palm and sucked all of her fingers before moving her hand back to his rigid prick. He wrapped her hand around him and gasped, closing his eyes for a moment. Without his help, she began to stroke her hand up and down. His own hand fell away from hers and he opened his eyes and watched her again.

She was completely lost in what she was doing. Her eyes held that same look as when she was studying something that fascinated her. She tilted her head this way and that, watching the reaction his cock had to her ministrations. Deciding he wanted to see her face clouded with arousal again, he reached his right hand forward and slid it between her legs.

She jumped at first but then moaned and moved her hand faster on him. He grunted and slid his middle finger between her nether lips to find her still soaking wet. He smiled and moved his fingers over her clit. She rolled her hips against his hand and he moved his fingers to her entrance. He gave her a questioning look and she responded with a fast nod, reaching her left hand up and onto his right shoulder for balance. Slowly, he slid his forefinger into her. She was so tight that he felt her pulsing around his finger. She stopped her hand on his arousal and closed her eyes. She slid her legs open wider and squeezed his shoulder. He slid in further and she moaned. She took up wanking him again and he started to stroke her.

They pleasured each other simultaneously and soon both were rocking their hips into the other's hand. Hermione came first with a cry. She threw her head back and pulled on him hard. He lost control of himself and pulled his finger from her as she collapsed onto her bum, releasing him. He wrapped the hand that had been in Hermione around his cock and stroked hard. His was a low cry as he came, erupting onto his stomach and her shoulder. Panting, he fell back onto his heels and looked at her.

She was breathing deeply and looked immensely pleased. He smiled and crawled the small space to her and kissed her softly. She returned his kiss, moving her fingers through the cum that still covered his abdomen. He pulled back and watched as she licked it from her fingers. To say he was shocked would be an understatement but it only increased when she smiled.

"Not bad," she said. "I've heard that...never mind."

"It can taste weird?"

"Yeah. Some girls hate it, others love it."

"What about you?"

She smiled. "Not bad."

He laughed and sat in front of her.

“Feel better?” he asked.

She stretched her arms above her head and gave a feline smile.

“Oh yes,” she said. “Thank you.”

 

~*~


End file.
